


Errands to Run this week…

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, at least at the end, kurt has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 14.	Errands to Run this week…Sometimes things just keep piling up.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Errands to Run this week…

Kurt glared at the note on the refrigerator.

“Kurt, we are out of anything edible! Pick up some tofu on the way home and some produce, fresh! Oh, and I now solely buy at the organic food shop five blocks south of campus. I heard it is the place to buy organic foods. Rachel”

Kurt reached into the grocery jar, and found it empty…again. He’d put in his percentage from his last paycheck but he figured neither Rachel nor Santana had, as usual, and Brody never does.

Well, if he was going to be grocery shopping for Rachel, he was doing it somewhere a hell of a lot closer to the loft.

Kurt opened the door to the refrigerator and read Santana’s note.

“Lady Hummel, we need meat. Real food. None of this fake crap.”

Kurt sighed. And there wasn’t even any of his yogurt left.

Grocery shopping was added to his mental list of errands.

Kurt got to the school, ten bucks poorer, since he had to buy something to eat to get through till his very late lunch time slot and headed to his first class. Script Analysis was an interesting class, but Kurt found it took up way more paper than he ever planned on using at NYADA. He’d tucked an extra notebook into his bag at the end of last week, when he realized he was getting to the end of his current one. Less than ten minutes into class and he had hit the need for the new notebook…only it wasn’t there. However another note from Rachel was.

“Can you believe it? I left my whole notebook in a classroom on Friday, don’t know which one. I just need this to do the write up I was supposed to do about my strengths and flaws in voice with Madame T. Flaws, Kurt, I’m supposed to write about flaws in my performance. Preposterous. Rachel.”

Kurt sighed and removed the notebook he used for his Drama class notes. He hated mixing notebooks like this.

Stationary shop was added to his mental errand list.

His next class was Voice. Luckily he didn’t have Rachel in his section of it. He wasn’t to perform until the next class anyway. However it was in that class he found out his extra pencils were missing from his bag. Those he briefly recalled seeing Santana with over the weekend.

He managed until dance before disaster struck again. (It was not really the accomplishment it seemed. He just had Drama between Voice and Dance and in that class they were flames and trees.)

Dance provided the addition of buying new dance shoes and a trip to the laundry mat to wash all his dance clothing to his mental list of errands after the red head with the frizzy hair dumped her soda on his dance bag at the start of class and didn’t even bother to tell him until the end of class. All his dance shoes were in it…the men had danced barefoot that day for some reason that Kurt never did figure out. Three pair…but, not the tap shoes. Thank all that might be holy somewhere he’d left the wretched tap shoes at the loft after fixing the laces on them for like the 15th time that semester all ready.

Ms. July smiled when she informed him he needed the gear the next day.

By the time Kurt showered and got dressed back in his street clothes (which he’d thankfully left on the bench in the changing room accidentally because he was running late, screw the rules on days like this) and was ready to head to lunch all he really wanted was to go home and bawl. His hair products weren’t in his bag, a note from Rachel telling him…he thought…that she had lent them to Brody. The note was very soggy. Kurt only hoped they were at the loft. His dance bag had leaked soda onto his regular bag before Kurt realized how big a soda the girl had spilled was. His wallet was missing his debit card, fortunately he knew where that was, and so he only had had a five to buy lunch with. Finally, he broke a lace on his boot when putting his shoes back on. Unfortunately, he couldn’t just head home. He had a group meeting for a class and then Apples rehearsal.

The group meeting went like all group meetings Kurt had ever had to deal with in high school. Half the kids gossiped with each other while most the rest played on their phones and Kurt and someone else did most the work. Or two someone else’s in this case. Kurt was almost ready to tear his hair out and he sort of hoped that they all flunked at this rate. If they managed to get their scene picked, blocked, costumed and props picked before they needed to perform it, it would be a blasted miracle. Kurt figured that with the day he had been having it would have been surprising to most that used to know him that he wasn’t the one who finally snapped. However, he was the one who had ended up in the path of the book one of the gossipers had thrown at the girl who snapped. He left the group meeting as the screaming started with a confirmation from one of the others that they’d try again the next day and to expect a call later. He realized that although he thankfully did have some pain meds in his bag, he’d have to add picking up an ice pack to the list when he went to do errands.

Adam wasn’t at Apple practice when Kurt got there and never showed up.

Kurt left the moment practice was over. The loft was filled with shouting when he got there. Luckily, someone hadn’t shut the loft door when they entered and the girls were yelling at each other in Rachel’s room. He slipped in, grabbed the debit card from his jacket pocket and dropped the wet nasty dance bag on the floor, and then slipped back out.

The dance shoes and a set of dance clothing was the top priority. Kurt realized there was no way he’d get his dance clothing washed in time. He hit a regular shoe store after the dance store and bought new laces for his boots. He was on his way an office supply store he’d seen by the dance store to buy notebooks and pencils when his phone rang.

“Darling, Joey said you had a black eye!” Adam said the moment Kurt answered.

“I got hit in the face with a book during a group meeting for a project.” Kurt sighed.

“Where are you, love?” Adam asked.

“Outside the stationary shop by the dance store we got your dance pants at the last time.” Kurt said.

“The one at the corner?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll meet you there. I’m less than five away.”

“Adam, you don’t have to. I’m sure you have…”

“Darling, would you like me to?” Adam asked.

Kurt didn’t even hesitate before he issued probably the moment pathetic sounding “Yeah” he’d ever uttered before.

“I’ll be there in five.”

Kurt went into the store and located pencils and notebooks and some wipes to clean leather products with. Adam was coming into the store just as Kurt was wondering if he needed to look about and waste time waiting for him.

“Kurt!” Adam exclaimed upon seeing him. Adam rushed to his side and briefly stroked his fingers against the bruise Kurt could feel forming. Then he ran his fingers through Kurt’s product free hair.

Kurt sighed and leaned into Adam touch. “I had a bad day.”

Adam lifted the items from Kurt’s hand and tucked his arm around Kurt’s shoulder as they headed to the checkout counter.

“And it is done. I’m taking you back to mine and feeding you and tending to you and we’ll do your homework and then I’m tucking you right into bed right next to me for a good night’s sleep.”

“But there are still all these errands I need to do.” Kurt said.

“And you can finish them throughout the week. There isn’t a thing that can’t wait, I’m sure. If there is, we’ll take care of it together.”

Kurt sighed and leaned against Adam more solidly. “I should go back and get my dance bag, otherwise everything in it will not be able to be saved at all.”

Adam put the items on the counter and paid for them before Kurt even managed to get his wallet out.

“I’ll go up and get it.” Adam said.

“It’s by the front door on the floor. It is soggy. My school bag is by it, I’ll need it as well. Someone spilled a soda into my dance bag.”

Kurt leaned against his building as Adam went upstairs to get his stuff. Adam wasn’t even ten minutes before he was back.

“Did you know your roommates are arguing?” Adam asked.

“Still?” Kurt asked.

Adam chuckled. “I am most definitely kidnapping you for the rest of the day. They are very frightful right now.”

Kurt grumbled. “They are always.”

True to his word Adam took Kurt to his place where he fed him, iced his face and tended the bruise, helped him with his homework, and then put him to bed. They also hand washed his soaked dance clothing and used the leather wipes to try and salvage his jazz shoes. They washed the bag, and wiped down Kurt’s school bag.

Adam, tucking Kurt into his bed in boxers and one of his own t-shirts, looked around his room, where Kurt’s dance gear was lying about drying.

“I think I like having so much of you here, love.”

Kurt smiled. “I’m just glad I left stuff here last time I slept over.”

Adam chuckled. He locked up and turned off lights throughout his apartment. “I keep telling you. I wouldn’t mind if you just stayed right where you are now all the time.”

Kurt snuggled into Adam as he climbed into bed. “It sounds better all the time.” He muttered as he slipped asleep.


End file.
